KakuzuXHidan
by nekochan4545
Summary: Deep down under Hidan and Kakuzu's obvious distaste for each other is something more... warm and fuzzy.... love perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"This place fucking stinks." Hidan cringed as he and Kakuzu stepped into the morgue where the bounties were awarded. Kakuzu cast him a glare. "Cover you nose then." Kakuzu pulled the body in and spoke with the owner about the money. Money. It was _all _Kakuzu thought about. He shook his head and went to wait outside. Why did he even bother going in anymore? He rolled his eyes. The damn place smelled of death and disinfectant. Fucking disgusting. Why the hell did he end up with someone like this as a partner in the first place? He let out an exasperated sigh. This whole situation was a pain in the ass.

He looked up as Kakuzu came back with a briefcase. The reward, he assumed. "Fucking took you long enough." He said unhappily, studying his partner. A small thrill of pleasure ran through him as Kakuzu shot him another pissed off look. For some reason it made his day to get on the other man's nerves. "All you do is whine, Hidan. You complain more than a woman." Kakuzu growled and started off. _Complain more than a woman?! _"Who the hell asked you?" He snapped, following. He didn't _whine. _He fumed silently to himself. Kakuzu could really piss him off some times…

Kakuzu stopped as they reached a shallow but fairly large pond. "Undress." He ordered, starting to unbutton his own cloak. "Fuck no! You don't tell me what to do!" Hidan shouted, going into a defiant stance. Kakuzu paused, his hands poised over another of the buttons. "Do it or I'll _make _you." He growled. "Why the fuck are we taking off our clothes?" He retorted unhappily. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, looking as if he weren't going to answer, but he finished unbuttoning his cloak and tossed it aside, revealing the blood that was splattered over him. "We've just been in a fight. We stink of blood and sweat… It's an easy trail to be followed." He sounded as if he were lecturing a child. "Don't take that goddamn condescending tone, asshole!" Hidan growled, his hands clenching in frustration. "Un. Dress." Kakuzu repeated.

Hidan shook his head, the action making Kakuzu's brow furrow in anger. Threads came off Kakuzu's body and wrapped around Hidan's wrist. "You _will_." Kakuzu's voice was low and threatening as he spoke. Hidan attempted to pull his wrist away and glared back at Kakuzu, but more threads snaked around him. They wrapped around his other wrist and around his waist. He felt himself get lifted a few inches off of the ground and struggled against the thin ropes that held him. They moved him over the water's surface towards the middle of the pond. _Who the hell died and made him king? He can't just…take control of me… _"Bastard." He struggled. "You can't just… just… fucking _manhandle_me like this!" They both went quiet and still at what he just said. _Manhandle?! I made it sound like he was molesting me… Shit…_

Kakuzu removed his mask, a smirk on his lips, as the threads released his partner, letting the silver haired man splash into the cold water.

**End Chapter One**

**Alright, well… through writing this and the other story (sasoriXdeidara) I'm really starting to notice how hard it is to write a story with two people of the same gender. You have to specify which 'he' you're talking about and you have to make sure it's not too confusing…. sigh It's difficult… but fun. It becomes easier the more you do it.**

**Hidan is a lot of fun to write with. He's such an asshole sometimes (excuse the yaoi pun -laughs slightly-) that it's fun when he says certain things or just how Kakuzu and Hidan react to each other in general. I'm not really sure how this one is going to turn out, but I'm going to just write and see how it turns out. Ideas usually just… come to me. nod**

**I hope you all like it, and please review. It always makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside to know that my work is appreciated. The next chapter will be up soon!**

**-Nekochan4545**

**P.S. By the way. This story may take a little longer than the SasoriXDeiara one did. This one I am working on writing like **_**right this second.**_** The other I'd finished by the time my new user waiting period was up, so all I had to do was type it up and post. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Hidan surfaced, his cheeks stained with pink. Kakuzu chuckled and removed his shirt and shoes. Manhandling? What was that about? He shook his head and waded into the water up to his waist. He gathered the clear liquid into his hands, beginning to wash himself. Hidan could be so childish and infuriating… Kakuzu sighed. He knew Hidan did it _just _to get on his nerves, and he knew he should probably just ignore it… but… He just _couldn't _control his anger. He closed his eyes, running his hands over his own moisture slickened skin.

Hidan began to make his way out of the water, but stopped. His gazed fell on Kakuzu and he stared. The older man was wet, near naked, and running his hands over his body. Hidan blushed and his gaze flicked away… then back again. Why was this turning him on? His blush returned and he could feel warmth spread through him. He bit his bottom lip. Fuck. He was getting a hard on… from this?! He turned away and ran a hand through his hair; a few silver strands fell in his face. _Think of something else. __**Anything**__ else... _He looked down at himself. He needed to get dried off. _Yea. Concentrate on doing something with your damn clothes and don't think about the asshole behind you… the one who was running his hands over his body in a manner that was getting you horny. _He rolled his eyes. "What the hell am I supposed to do with my clothes now? They're soaked." He looked back at Kakuzu who was now staring at him. "Figure something out." Was the only response he got before Kakuzu looked away and kept washing.

Hidan frowned and got out of the water, pulling off his cloak and laying it out on a tree branch to dry. He kicked off his shoes and then pulled off his pants, hanging them next to the cloak. His skin prickled with awareness, like someone was watching- He looked back at Kakuzu to see that he was indeed being watched. He blushed. He'd never been uncomfortable being naked before, but suddenly he was wishing he'd worn a pair of boxers instead of going commando. Kakuzu smirked. "Hidan, come here."

"Fuck you." He moved back and shook his head as Kakuzu advanced towards him, making his way out of the water. Threads came off of Kakuzu and towards him. _Shit._ It wasn't but a second before he was bound again and was pushed roughly against the tree behind him… quite roughly. He suppressed a groan of pleasure as pain spread through him. His skin was warm… how had he gotten so hot? He felt himself get hard all over again and his blush worsened as Kakuzu's gaze traveled over his body. Kakuzu leaned close and ran his tongue along Hidan's ear, gently nibbling every now and again. Hidan squirmed slightly and the threads tightened around him. "Ah… Damn…it…" His breathing was becoming labored and he winced, slightly enjoying the pain that being bound so tightly brought to him.

The threads were wrapped around only his torso, pinning his arms to his side and leaving the rest of his body open for Kakuzu's exploration. Kakuzu ran his hands down his partner's hips, one hand moving back to grasp Hidan's ass and the other wrapping around his erection. "Come for me, Hidan…" He growled.

**End Chapter Two**

**Leave me a comment and let me know what you all think so far! I know I left it off at a very… inconvenient spot… but I love leaving it off at a good cliffhanger. :3**

**Wow… I never noticed how many things don't go through when I upload my chapters up on the computer. The star thingy (shift+8) doesn't come up nor do a few of the other little designs…. It stinks –nod- **

**Well, I'll get to work on the next chapter and I'll have it up ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hidan let out a low groan as Kakuzu slowly teased him, running the hand that grasped him from his tip, down the length of him, and then back again. He could feel his pleasure building… "More…" He panted, his head falling back as Kakuzu chuckled against his neck. A few more threads came off of his captor's body and wound around each other, in a sharp point. The end ran lightly against his skin, making him shiver in response. "Mmmm…" He licked his lips in expectation and then gave a cry as it pierced his shoulder going deep into his flesh. Blood trickled down out of the wound, over his skin, and onto the threads that held him bound.

The threads pulled out and Kakuzu bit Hidan's neck, giving a small growl as he quickened his strokes. "Ah…Kakuzu…" Hidan moaned his name between ragged breaths, causing him to smirk as he ran his tongue over the other man's skin. "Hidan… you're so hard… so close… I can feel it…" He whispered against the soft flesh beneath his mouth and nipped at it lightly. _Almost… _Hidan's breathing continued to pick up it's pace and he was making small sounds of pleasure, urging Kakuzu on. The sharpened threads scrapped against his skin, cutting into him and leaving scratches. The pain only added to the enjoyment, to the bliss of what they were doing… _There._

Hidan tensed as he came, trembling from the force of it, and gave another cry. Sweat covered his skin and he was limp from exhaustion. The threads receded and Kakuzu caught him to hold him upright. He let his head rest against Kakuzu's neck as his breathing returned to normal. He lifted his head after a moment to settle his pale eyes on his partner's white and black ones. "What… about you?" _Damn... the guy gets me off and suddenly I care._ He frowned and looked away, his cheeks flushing. "What about me?" Kakuzu's chest rumbled from his voice, from the deep pitch of the resonance. He sounded amused. "You made me cum and got nothing in return." Hidan stated flatly. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and he tightened his arms around the man he held. "I _will _have you again and I will take my pleasure from you then." He growled softly and then released Hidan, turning away to get his clothes. "We need to go. Wash yourself off.

Hidan scowled and huffed, wading back into the pond to clean the blood off of himself. He glanced up to Kakuzu every now and again, ignoring the sting of the water on his open wounds. _I will have you again…_ It sounded like a promise. He frowned and looked away, turning his gaze back to his own body. _Arrogant ass..._ He smirked and got out. Next time he'd make the bastard work for it if he wanted it so badly. He chuckled quietly to himself and pulled on his still wet clothes. They hadn't fully dried, but they had gotten to the point where they could be wearable. He looked back at Kakuzu who was dressed and waiting. This would be interesting…

**End Chapter Three**

**I've finally gotten it typed up and ready to be posted up. I apologize for the fact that there was an error I overlooked in Chapter Two, but it has been all taken care of now. It was pointed out to me by a friend and I fixed it. I really appreciate everyone's comments. It's good to know that my work is being admired. **

**Once I write the next chapter I'll get it typed as well… I just need to stop being lazy and actually do it. I usually don't write much on the weekend... so I can't really promise anything new until Monday. XD**

**As for issues with the title, I'm well aware that it isn't…the best of things. But quite frankly I suck at titles all together. I elaborated a bit on my profile, so I won't rant about it here. But I'm open to any and all suggestions. If you wish to submit a title that you think fitting, then send it to me and I'll check it out. Any help is appreciated and I enjoy reading all of your comments and responses to my stories.**

**Well, until next time!!**

**Nekochan4545**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Jashin be praised." Hidan grumbled as they finally reached their destination. It was the village where Kakuzu's helpful "civil servant" stayed and where he would straighten out a few things that needed fixed. _Who cares about this crap? _He huffed. "For all the shit you give me about my religion, did you ever stop to think about how much you fucking _worship _money?" Kakuzu paused to glare back at him, looking as he were about to rip his throat out, but looked away saying nothing as he continued to walk. _He's being oddly calm with me… _He frowned. Kakuzu usually had a short temper… _always._ Yet today he'd been unruffled… or as much as he _would _get. Hidan sighed and watched him in silence. It had to be because of earlier… but wouldn't that put him in a worse mood? Not being able to fulfill your desires and watching while someone else got off… It didn't make any sense… He shook his head. _Whatever…_

Their business was soon taken care of and they left around sunset. It would take a day or two, depending on how fast they were going, to get back to the lair. Hidan huffed, uncomfortable with the silence that had settled over them. He never like the quiet, it was disconcerting. "What is it that you have against my religion?" For all of the time they had been partners he'd never thought to ask. "What does it matter?" Kakuzu replied, sounding annoyed. "Because I have a fucking right to know. You know nothing of Jashin or about what I follow, but you hate it." Hidan narrowed his eyes on the other man, obviously not pleased. There was a long silence before Kakuzu finally spoke. "You follow something blindly, by pure faith. There is no proof that any of it is true or real… It makes no sense. If there really is a god out there he has long forsaken any of us." He growled softly. "Now shut up. I have to deal with your pious ranting on a daily bases I don't want to hear it now." Hidan glared. "No. I'm fucking tired of taking your crap about this." "Well, I'm tired of having to listen to it." Kakuzu raised his voice, turning to face him.

"Too. Damn. Bad." He shot back, watching as Kakuzu steadily grew angrier. "It's bullshit. You put your devotion into something material like cash, but my beliefs make no sense? Fuck you. You're no better than me with your obssessi-" He was cut off as Kakuzu grabbed him by the throat, giving a harsh squeeze. He choked on his words and winced and pain shot through him. _It felt so good…_ Kakuzu's grip tightened even more, cutting off his oxygen altogether. His lungs strained for air and his hands came up to grip Kakuzu's wrist. Everything was starting to blur and spots of black dotted his vision. He was nearing unconsciousness when Kakuzu loosened his grip and tossed him aside. Hidan hit the ground, his back aching from the impact as he skidded. His nerves tingled with awareness from the recent abuse and he took in a deep breath of air, his lungs hurting from being cut off from the necessity of breathing. "Move Hidan. We can't be wasting time." Kakuzu snapped, turning and walking away. His body throbbed in protest as he struggled to sit up. "Temper…mental…a-asshole…" He panted, clutching his side as he drug himself to his feet. "Fuck…" He mumbled weakly before darkness took him and he collapsed.

Kakuzu looked back as he heard Hidan hit the ground. He stopped and stared at the crumpled form, contemplating whether he should go get his partner or leave the man and let him catch up. Kakuzu sighed and moved back. "Hidan…" He squatted down next to him and rolled him onto his back. Out cold. What a pain… He grabbed the back of Hidan's cloak and drug him off, muttering under his breath.

**End Chapter Four**

**Alright, well, I wanted to stick close to the character's personalities and such so this one isn't really as warm and fuzzy because I figured with how they are to each other, even in a relationship type… thing… they **_**still **_**wouldn't get along very well. XD**

**More to come soon!**

**Nekochan4545**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

'What the fuck?!" Hidan gained awareness to the feeling of being dragged across hard, rocky ground. A stone jabbed him in the back and he winced. "I liked it better when you were unconscious…" Kakuzu grumbled, his voice barely audible. Hidan looked up as he was let go and stood to dust himself off. He didn't bother to comment on the rough treatment. Kakuzu and stopped to wait, watching him quietly. It was dark, but the moon was full and the sky cloudless, making it bright enough to see without problem. Hidan cast a weary glance around, trying to figure out exactly how far along they had gotten. It all looked the same. Trees all over with no distinct features to tell one spot from the next. Jashin only knew how much longer they would be walking. He shook his head. Better get going. The sooner they got back the sooner he could part ways with this stubborn ass and go to his room to be alone.

"It's late… shouldn't we be stopping?" Hidan called to his partner before heading towards the darkened silhouette that was Kakuzu. "You've _been _asleep, why do you need more rest?" Kakuzu shot back, starting to move off. _He hadn't even been fucking thinking about himself! He'd meant for Kakuzu to rest!_ He clenched his hands into fists and narrowed his eyes, but followed, going silent. _Fine then. Screw him. If he wanted to wear himself out, he can go ahead and do as he damn well pleases. He would hate to be caught 'whining' about it or anything. _Hidan felt his mood slip lower. This was so fucking stupid.

--

They travelled that night and all the next day without stopping. The silence between them was extremely unnerving; stretching on for seemingly forever. Once night fell again, they stopped to rest. It was Kakuzu who broke the silence first as they made up a fire. "Are you hungry?" Hidan shrugged and looked away. Kakuzu sighed and stood from where they were sitting. "Honestly, Hidan, I didn't expect you to be pouting about it this long." He looked off towards the tree line and started to head off. "I'll find us something to eat." Hidan glared into the flame that they had made. First he whined and complained like a woman, now his was pouting?! He wasn't pouting. He scoffed. It's not like anything that Kakuzu said or did…_bothered _him or anything. He rolled his eyes. Yea, right. He didn't care.

"Here." Kakuzu had returned silently, or perhaps he had just been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice, and tossed him and apple. The larger man took a seat next to him and they ate, both not saying a word. Forest noises were all around them; the sounds of crickets off somewhere, soft rustlings of animals in the underbrush, the shift of leaves over head as a gentle wind blew by… The temperature was slowly dropping though as the night drug on. The only source of warmth and comfort being the fire that they had going, which they would, eventually, have to put out. Hidan cast a glance to Kakuzu as he finished up his apple. The small amount of food was hardly enough for the two of them, but it would do until they got back to the hideout. Kakuzu had already finished and was staring into the dancing orange and red blaze, looking content with the quiet. Hidan took on last bite and tossed the core aside. _What was he thinking about?_ He couldn't help being curious. Kakuzu was always quiet when he wasn't angry and beating the shit out of him. Hidan sighed and looked away to the woods. His stomach was starting to feel weird… Perhaps the apple was poisoned. Not that it would have a real affect on him… Why would Kakuzu bother to try to kill him if he knew it wouldn't work? And the food had tasted normal so he highly doubted that was it. He frowned. This wasn't normal. At least it was nothing _he'd _ever felt before. It was like he was nauseous but not really. He shook his head. It was probably nothing…

**End Chapter Five **

**I finally got it up. I know it's taken a while, but I haven't been able to use my computer class (my scheduled everyday writing time) to get any typing/writing accomplished. Not to mention a lot has been going on at school that's had me stressed out. It never fails to amaze me how much teacher abuse their authority to pick on the unpopular kids. Unfair. But this is besides the point. Hopefully all issues have been resolved so I won't have to worry about it again. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Nekochan4545**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hidan shivered and pulled his cloak tighter around his body. He hadn't been able to fall asleep so, here he sat, freezing his ass off while Kakuzu was leaned against a nearby tree sleeping soundly. He lifted his gaze to the older man. With all that clothing… bet it's warm. He frowned. Maybe he should think about that; more clothing. His mind wandered to his shirtless state. Probably it would lessen the intense chill if he were wearing one. _Oh, well. _It's not like it would kill him or anything. The most it would do is cause a bit of minor discomfort. He huddled down, hugging himself and wishing that morning would hurry up. All he had to do was wait until then and he'd be all toasty warm.

He huffed and then narrowed his eyes at the ground. He could see his fucking breath. He cast his glare to Kakuzu. _Fucking asshole. All warm and not bothered by the cold. _Dammit… He squeezed his eyes shut. "Hidan." He jumped slightly as Kakuzu's voice broke through his pity party. He opened his eyes to look back at his partner. Kakuzu was watching him, his still sleepy state obvious by the fact that his eyes were only half open and his voice was soft. "Come here." Hidan hesitated before moving over to him. Kakuzu reached down to unbutton his cloak, making Hidan stop. "Fuck you. I'm not going to let you screw me, you perverted bastard." He frowned and Kakuzu smirked. "I'm too tired right now. I plan on being fully awake when I have my way with you." He yawned. "Now, c'mere...unless you'd like to stay in the cold."

Hidan glanced to the spot he _had _been sitting in and then back to Kakuzu. Another burst of cold air swept past them and he shivered, walking fully over to the other man. Kakuzu grabbed Hidan's wrist and pulled him down, wrapping them both in his oversized cloak. "Go to sleep. If you're tired in the morning I'm not going to wait for you." He growled against Hidan's ear, closing his eyes and resting his masked face at Hidan's neck.

Warmth seeped into Hidan's cold skin and he closed his eyes. His insides clenched pleasantly at the closeness… it was that feeling again… He didn't like it. It wasn't normal. "I fucking hate you." He mumbled and Kakuzu chuckled. "Mmhmm…" Kakuzu's arms wrapped around his waist and he felt himself slowly slip into a deep sleep.

**End Chapter Six**

**I've noticed that the more I adore reading yaoi and yuri in manga the more straight people seem weird. It was not but last week I was with a friend in Books-a-million looking at dirty manga when I happened to grab an explicit contented manga, thinking it was yaoi. I flipped through it and, upon noticing that it was a guy and a **_**girl**_**, exclaimed "OMG!! This is **_**straight **_**sexing!!" And put it back in disappointment. I haven't thought about how odd a reaction it was until recently. It's sad when you grow so used to gayness that it comes to such things… Not that I have anything against straight story lines… I mean… I read romance novels all the time… I just don't read girl on guy type manga. XD Anyways… this has been the current train of thought my mind has been taking so I figured I'd share with everyone. :3**

**Until next time!**

**Nekochan4545**

**P.S. This chapter was dedicated to my friend Kai, who, I hear, has a thing for snuggly blanket scenes. This isn't exactly a 'blanket' scene, but it's close. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Well, before I begin, I feel I must apologize for the extreme delay in this chapter being put up

**Well, before I begin, I feel I must apologize for the extreme delay in this chapter being put up. Not only have I been on Spring Break (Spring Break + Me perpetually lazy bum -.-) but I have been sick all of this week, which I was supposed to be back at school. Also, I wish to apologize about the last chapter. I must say, it was hardly my best work and I decided that instead of rushing through my writing just to get the next chapter up, I shall wait until I'm actually inspired to write before doing any work on it. But, now that I'm back at school I can once again spend my computer class typing up new chapters, which will mean that the natural order has been restored and that I will once again be getting chapters up on a regular basis.**

**Chapter Seven**

Warmth... All around him. Hidan sighed softly in his sleep. It was odd, the feeling of being held close to another body, strong arms surrounding him, keeping him secure… He snuggled closer to the source of the warmth and inhaled the musky purely male scent that was all around him. It was tantalizing. He felt safe and somewhat… cared for? This thought stirred him to awareness and made him open his eyes. _What the fuck? _Harsh light greeted his dazed gaze. It was morning and he was being held by… Kakuzu?! "Son of a bitch…" He growled under his breath, trying to push himself away from the other man, but only succeeding in making the grip on him tighten. "Wake up, dammit!" He snapped, clawing at the arms that held him in hopes of getting them off.

What had he been thinking? Actually going along with this bastards plans… He should have let himself freeze. Kakuzu only slightly stirred as if all his struggling were no more than a minor nuisance; nothing but the soft buzzing of a fly that just happened to be passing. "Wake the fuck up!!" Kakuzu opened his eyes warily and then closed them again, resting his face at Hidan's neck. "Stop. We'll leave in a bit…" Hidan squirmed in his grasp. "Let me go!" Kakuzu growled, a low rumbling sound that made Hidan go still. "Stop moving around like that." Hidan narrowed his eyes and did it more. "Like hell I'm gonna listen to you. Wake your lazy ass up!" He snapped. He winced as he was pulled back down and he felt Kakuzu's erection press firmly against his ass. "You perverted fuck!" He continued his attempts to get away and Kakuzu actually laughed at him, unbuttoning his cloak to free him. "It's your own fault." Hidan glared as Kakuzu grabbed his wrist. Though their bodies were separated, Hidan could still feel his partner against him as they had been, contentedly snuggled against each other as they slept, the comfort of another body against his…

Kakuzu tugged him back down and heat warmed his cheeks despite his attempts to make it vanish. Hidan tried to tug his hand away, but as before, his efforts only made Kakuzu tighten his hold. "Dammit, let me go!" Kakuzu nipped at his ear, gently at first but then a bit harder. "The more you fight me, the more I want you." His voice lowered an octave, becoming a deep sensual sound, teasing Hidan's senses as if it were an actual caress. How could someone he detested this much… turn him on so easily? Was it their hate for each other that heightened the sexual experience? Or was there something more? It wasn't as if they actually had affection for each other. They argued and usually ended up getting in violent fights (not that Hidan minded much). They were nothing alike. What more could there be for them? If anything was there at all beyond lust… _A one sided lust._ Hidan amended harshly in his mind. Besides… this was against his religion. It had to be… to sleep with a heathen. He felt himself begin to regain his senses. Dear Jashin, the sin he'd commit by just letting the bastard give him a hand job. He glowered at Kakuzu, feeling self-righteousness well up inside of him. "No." He stated it outright, making Kakuzu smirk and roughly push him back on the hard ground. "I don't remember giving you a say in the matter." Hidan fingered the pendant at his neck. "Jashin will smite you for your tran-" Kakuzu cut him off by covering his mouth. "I'm sick and tired of hearing that pious bullshit." He snapped, unbuttoning Hidan's cloak and leaning down to run his tongue over one of the younger man's nipples, keeping his hand over Hidan's mouth. When a moan welled up out of Hidan's throat, he couldn't help but be satisfied.

Hidan was losing himself again. Kakuzu's tongue trailed lower as his cloak was undone, exposing more of his skin. The hand on his mouth disappeared to take care of more important matters than keeping him quiet, like getting his pants off. The black haired man's hands were all over him; teasing with soft touches, scratching his skin to make tiny knots of pleasure well up in the pit of his stomach, exploring and memorizing everything about him. He could feel himself getting more and more aroused. Kakuzu ran a hand down over his crotch, making him shiver in response. Dammit… Hadn't he _just _said 'no'? "Fuck…" He growled under his breath.

**End Chapter Seven**

**Wow…. This chapter actually took me three days to finish. The first day I started work, class got interrupted by a 'Junior/Senior meeting' which was for no other purpose than to try and convince us that when prom comes up we shouldn't drink and drive and that they would breathalize everyone before we leave prom…. As if **_**any**_** of the drinking that goes on is going to happen **_**while **_**we are on school property… And no matter how much they lecture us, if someone is going to be a 'tard and drink and then drive… they're going to do it. A little lecture isn't going to stop them. Geez… What a waste of good writing time. X3**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who comments! I love hearing your feedback! **

**Until the next chapter!!**

**-Nekochan4545**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

They were both nude. Kakuzu's skin against his, their bodies rubbing together creating a delicious friction. Hidan groaned and his breathing quickened as Kakuzu continued in his relentless teasing. He had put up a fight at first but his partner was so much stronger… Hidan knew he wouldn't stand a real chance putting up resistance, but he hadn't wanted to make it easy, to just be submissive. He wanted to make it difficult and that seemed to only enhance his awareness of the man above him. The pure physical prowess, the taunt muscle of the older man's body, the dominating air he carried. To be so easily and completely overtaken was intoxicating.

Kakuzu bite his shoulder and Hidan could feel him break the skin, felt him suckle at the wound as it bled. Tasting his very essence. Hidan shivered in pleasure as the small pain taunted him, pulling him deeper into a seduction that would bring him even more gratification. Kakuzu moved lower on him, nipping at his side and then biting him there too, his partner's teeth sinking into the tender flesh, making him groan as he felt more blood, the thick red substance trickling down his side in a thin trail. Hidan gasped as Kakuzu licked that wound and then slipped his tongue into the injury, probing the area just under the skin that he'd exposed. "Dammit… that feels…" Hidan panted as pain assaulted him, making his thoughts incoherent and leaving him unable to finish what he'd started to say.

Hidan let his head fall back and he closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over to intensify the experience. He could feel the roughness of Kakuzu's palms as hands roamed his sides, scratching every now and again, he could sense the other man's very presence above him, he could hear the slight ragged hitch to his partner's breathing that he hadn't previously noticed. Perhaps this was a type of power in itself. Kakuzu seemed to enjoy this as much as he did, so maybe in some way he _was _a little in control. The fact that he was able to make someone like this, to make them want him, sent a little thrill excitement through him.

He heard Kakuzu spit into his palm for added lubrication to make entry easier and his body tensed expectantly, waiting for what he knew was coming. His heart was pounding in his chest, seemingly about to burst, and his mind was clouded with need. He wanted this. The realization dawned on him and made his murky thoughts still. He needed this contact like he needed his next breath. He didn't have time to pause to think more about this because Kakuzu slowly pushed into him causing him to give a small cry. The pain of being stretched so much, the pleasure of being so completely filled, all sensations mixed nearly making him come right then. "Open your eyes. Look at me, Hidan." Kakuzu growled in his ear, his breath uneven, being just as caught in the heat of their passion as he was. Hidan opened his eyes, locking his gaze with those of his partner. He felt Kakuzu pull out slightly, just to thrust back in and he winced as pain went through him again. Kakuzu repeated the action and Hidan started to feel warmth pooling in his stomach, his body trembling as he drew closer and closer to climax.

Kakuzu ran a hand down to grasp the length of him, matching hand strokes to that of his hips. His back bowed as he soon came and Kakuzu gave one final rough thrust, coming as well. "Aaahhh… Hidan…" The sound of his name on the other's man's lips made him smirk slightly in satisfaction.

Kakuzu pulled out of him and rolled so that Hidan was on top. His inverted eyes closed as his breath went back to normal, and Hidan studied him. It was such an unguarded moment. They were both quiet, the only sound that of their harsh breathing.

**End Chapter Eight**

**Well, I think we're coming up on the end of the story soon. I'm still working out how I'm going to end it… so perhaps if I don't get it done today it will be done tomorrow. As for any new things… My mom just got me World of Warcraft. I feel like such a noob when I play it due to that fact that I know nothing when it comes to the game. But I shall get better, most definitely. Also, I'm thinking about perhaps writing a novel. Whether it will be published or not… well, it depends on if I actually stick with the story and get it published. X3 **

**As it says in my profile, I get an idea and then I get lazy… though sometimes I just don't follow through. It's a bad habit of mine. I get bored with the story and then I leave it to never be finished. I suppose that is all for now.**

**Until the next chapter, my friends! Keep commenting! I love hearing from you all!!**

**Nekochan4545**


	9. Final Chapter

(The more I write this, the more it reminds me of that song by Three Days Grace

**(The more I write this, the more it reminds me of that song by Three Days Grace. "I Hate Everything about You" I think it's called.)**

**Final Chapter**

Hidan huffed as he felt Kakuzu's body relax and his breathing shallow and even out. The bastard was asleep. Just fucking great. Shouldn't they be continuing on back to the hide out? He shook his head and paused to look down at the other man. Kakuzu looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. He brushed a hand over the stitches in his partner's cheek and then ran a finger down over the thread in his chest and stomach. It was the first time he actually stopped to think about Kakuzu's past.

What had happened to make him the way that he was? He recalled the other man stating that 'money was the only thing you could trust', but who had betrayed him to the point of thinking that way? What had made him go to stealing other people's flesh to live forever? The thoughts skittered through his mind, pushing him to the conclusion that they didn't _really _know anything about each other. He frowned. Not only that, but they were always at odds with each other. They hated each other with such a passion, yet look at them now; basking in the aftermath of a good fuck. Hidan paused. What had really driven them to this? Mutual desperation and lack of female companionship? Nah… They could easily find a couple of hookers for something so basic.

He shook his head and gave a cynical smirk. But then again, with how cheap Kakuzu was, he'd probably go fucking celibate before spending money just to get laid. He studied the sleeping form beneath him and sighed softly. The man could piss him off so badly, yet somehow made him feel at peace. Was it just that he was an emotional masochist as well and a physical one, or was it that there was something more between them. The common feeling of being loners and having no one.

He closed his eyes. This shit was… so fucking confusing. What did it _really_ matter anyways? He didn't need to look past it any more than what it was right here. The sharing of each other's bodies and joint pleasure. Maybe it was more, something emotional, but why classify it? Whatever it was, it was there, isn't that all that really mattered? Besides, they had an eternity to figure it out. It wasn't like either of them were going anywhere anytime soon.

Kakuzu finally stirred and looked up at him, pulling Hidan from his thoughts. They stared into each others eyes for a long moment…and then Kakuzu gave him a rough push off. "What the fuck was that for?!" He snapped, jumping up off of the cold ground. Kakuzu sat up and smirked slightly. "I told you I'd have you for a second time." Hidan stared at him incredulously, feeling his eye nearly twitch. "You arrogant asshole! See if I even let you come close to touching me again!!" His hands curled into fists and then need to strangle to older man was becoming overwhelming. Kakuzu studied him in silence for a moment before laughing and pulling on his clothes. "Get dressed and let's go." The sound of Kakuzu laugh had stunned Hidan into silence. He watched as his partner turned away, hesitated, and then smirked, tugging on his pants and cloak.

**End Final Chapter **

**It took me a bit longer to write this one because as of late, my teacher in computer class makes me paranoid. She keeps walking past my computer so I have to quickly hide the Microsoft Word window and pull up the internet to look like I'm doing research. It probably doesn't help that I write all these dirty things in here. :D**

**Well, this is it. I really can't believe I stretched this one out so long. And now that I've finished… I don't know what to do. I've gotten a request for a ItaXKisa one so I may work on that… And then there's that book I've been wanting to write. Man… now that I've finished… I miss working on it already. ;-; **

**Many thanks to all of the people who have reviewed and motivated me thus far. Without you all backing me I may never have finished this thing. :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Nekochan4545**


End file.
